


Cosplay

by RedNightDeer



Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Leia Organa's Slave Bikini, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightDeer/pseuds/RedNightDeer
Summary: Clark catches Bruce working on a weird project. Little does he know he will love it.-kinktober day 7: cosplay-costume
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948237
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74





	Cosplay

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much to my amazing friend [AboutBatman (MistyDawn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDawn/pseuds/AboutBatman) for beta reading this!!

Clark first had noticed that Bruce was working on something  _ odd _ , when he had gone to the cave and he had seen him painting a chain. He had been carefully adding coppery touches to the silver metal. Clark hadn’t asked him what it was about, even if he had been curious. 

The second time he had seen him do the  _ odd _ thing, Bruce had been measuring and adjusting metal looking breastplates on a mannequin in his shape. Clark had told himself it was for a new batsuit. But then, Bruce had been also shaping two triangle looking plates around the groin and backside of the mannequin. That was weird. Those pieces didn’t look like they would go with armour. 

‘ _ Better not ask. He knows what he’s doing _ ,’ he had thought. 

The third time, Bruce had been  _ sewing _ . Real to God sewing. The fabric was a dark red, almost brownish. 

Again, Clark had said nothing. 

The fourth time, Clark had caught him preparing jewelry. He had  _ caught _ him, because the moment Bruce had sensed he was there, he had hid the ornaments and he had acted as if he had been doing something else all along. 

The uneasy feeling that Clark had been experiencing for four weeks peaked when he noticed Bruce was braiding a wig. It was black, long and Bruce tied it with a purple looking ribbon.    
  


Clark was utterly lost. Why did Bruce need a wig? Whyー 

Surely it was for his bat business. 

He really tried to find logical arguments in Bruce’s favour, but he had a feeling that whatever this was, it wasn’t bat business. 

He finally received the answers to his questions one night, when he came back from work to his apartment, and heard Bruce’s heartbeat coming from their bedroom. 

He smirked as he headed towards the room and slowly opened the door. 

He had expected Bruce to be naked, or fully clothed… but not in… a bikini? It wasn’t even a bikini… It was…

Bruce was wearing a metallic bra with symmetrical symbols on them, which reminded him of snakes. His legs could be seen from the slits of the reddish skirts. He was wearing a collar with the long chain he had seen him working on weeks ago. 

Bruce had cosplayed slave Leia. 

Star Wars was Clark’s favourite saga. He had been a teenager when he first watched it. At the time, he had just learned about his powers and his origins. The movie had helped him have an idea of what Krypton could have looked like, and that he wasn’t  _ that _ weird, so the whole saga had a dear place in his heart.

“Hi,” Bruce purred and all Clark felt was his dick hardening. 

“Okay…” he managed to mumble out. 

Bruce slowly made his way towards him on the mattress on all fours. Then he took Clark’s hand and pushed the chain linked to his collar into it. 

Clark gulped and nodded, looking at his hand closing around the chain. “Yeah…” 

“Yeah?”

He looked up. Bruce’s eyes were shining with lust. “Yeah,” he repeated, with a firmer voice. 

Bruce smirked. He rose and embraced Clark’s neck. He started kissing him and Clark responded to it. He circled Bruce’s waist, and then suddenly he pushed him onto the mattress and leaned on him. 

“You have no idea what you unleashed,” he said as he pressed his hard cock against Bruce’s thigh. 

Bruce smirked and giggled. “That was my plan all along,” he whispered as he spread his legs and accommodated Clark between them. 

“Bruce,” hissed Clark as he pushed his groin against his lover’s. “You really have no idea. You think I’m gonna fuck you for a few hours or a night? Oh, no, no, baby,” he mumbled as he kissed Bruce’s temple. “I’m going to fuck you for a week.”

Clark didn’t leave him time to process his words, as he started kissing him deeply, his hands roaming Bruce’s body. 


End file.
